


The Way You Dreamed It Would Be

by splashedacrosspagesix



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashedacrosspagesix/pseuds/splashedacrosspagesix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might seem a little rough because I was jotting it down quickly, so I wouldn't lose the idea for this story. I hope you guys like it.</p><p>
  <strong>Leave comments for the starving artist. I eat them for inspiration. ;D</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Way You Dreamed It Would Be

**Author's Note:**

> This might seem a little rough because I was jotting it down quickly, so I wouldn't lose the idea for this story. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> **Leave comments for the starving artist. I eat them for inspiration. ;D**

  
“Tell me that you want it,” came a rough voice behind her, as she stood helplessly with her body held captive against the cold, marble surface of the kitchen counter. Seohyun’s hands reached for something to hold onto below, though she found nothing but a little counter space, as her aggressor pushed up against her even more.

In a quivering voice, she replied, “I want it...” Seohyun felt a hand moving over her stomach and up towards her breasts, as she let out a soft gasp. Jessica smirked, as her fingers started to tease one of the younger girl’s nipples through her tee shirt.

“You’re not convincing anyone, Seohyun,” Jessica purred softly, as her fingers carried on the silent torture. She watched Seohyun bite her lip, as if she was trying to not feel anything that was happening to her. Jessica moved her free hand to glide over one of Seohyun’s thighs slowly, making it even harder for her to focus on not wanting Jessica’s touch.

“I want it, unnie...” she managed in an even weaker voice, as she tilt her head back, fitting it in between Jessica’s face and the crook of her shoulder. She let herself go, no longer struggling against her captor. “I want you to touch me... please,” she begged, as the temperature in the room seemed to rise. 

“Good response, my little maknae... though you’ve been a dirty, dirty girl, wanting me to touch you like this...” Jessica re-positioned herself, so that she had one arm around Seohyun to hold her in place while the other hand continued to trail a path upwards. Jessica allowed her fingers to trace small circles over Seohyun’s wetness through her underwear once she made it underneath the front of her shorts.

Seohyun moaned softly, as she tried to keep as quiet as she could. After all, the rest of the girls were sleeping, trying to catch up on some well-deserved rest before an appearance the next day. “Mmm... Sica-unnie, I want you inside of me...” she whispered lustfully, a part of her slightly ashamed that she had requested for such a thing, another part of her lost in the moment.

It was nirvana as Jessica finally complied with her ddongseng’s request, as she inserted a finger into her pussy. She heard a hiss of pleasure, as she heard Seohyun’s voice fade away into moans and heavy breathing. She started slow at first, until she felt the younger girl relax against the invading finger. And without any warning, Jessica inserted a second finger, as she angled her lips to meet Seohyun’s, hoping to muffle the scream that was more than likely to be emitted by the maknae.

Surprisingly, Seohyun just moaned, now rocking back-and-forth to meet Jessica’s fingers, as she was fucked in a steady rhythm.  She was close to release, she just knew she was...

“Seohyun! Wake up! We’re going to be late!” She felt a pillow hitting her in a face, as she was roused from a deep sleep by Tiffany’s voice. “Breakfast is ready, so come out as quick as you can!” Tiffany ran back out of the room, as she needed to tend to her growling stomach.

Seohyun, on the other hand, got up slowly, feeling a little uneasy. She removed her fingers from her sex while still under the covers - at least, it seemed more realistic this time around. “Oh, Sica,” she said quietly, getting out of her bed to go clean herself up in the bathroom before heading to breakfast.

Sometimes, things just seemed to go just as she dreamt them out to be... her fantasy of Jessica was definitely more than what she had expected.  
 


End file.
